Lithium-ion batteries employ a battery separator between the anode and cathode. The battery separator is designed to physically separate the anode and cathode to prevent short circuiting of the battery. The battery separator is further designed to allow transport of the lithium ions between the anode and cathode in order to complete the circuit. Conventional lithium-ion battery separators are multi-layered products (e.g., three layered products) that are commonly made of polypropylene and polyethylene. A common lithium-ion battery separator configuration includes polypropylene outer layers and a polyethylene inner layer.